


Wednesday Morning 3am

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: My Boss's Niece [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, the searching of my apartment has already taken place.  Did I pass inspection?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Morning 3am

Josh sighed, watching her as she slept. He slept for a few hours himself but since he had to be up at 5:30 he did not see any reason to attempt to fall asleep now. CNN was on the television, volume turned low; it did not bother her at all. He reached out to stroke her golden hair, pushing away the strands that fell in her face as she slept. She was so beautiful, and she wanted him. At least Josh believed she did…four months and she had not pushed him away. They laughed together; talked to each other; and sat in contemplative silence. She would call him by his last name and pinch his nose when he annoyed her.

He painted her toenails once, the color was lily pad green, and she loved to wash his hair. Josh was open about his PTSD and she told him the story of her mother walking out on the family when she was just 10 and her sisters, the twins, were just 7. They took walks by the Potomac whenever there was free time and they could escape the watchful eyes of the White House staffers. He loved to watch her drink beer and talk about college. It was hardly a memory for her…Josh had to scratch his head and concentrate to come up with real memories of Harvard and Yale.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice startled him. Josh looked at her.

"Nothing."

"Josh, it is three a.m., why aren't you sleeping? You're watching CNN at three a.m."

"They replay Anderson Cooper. You know I can hardly control my raging crush on him."

Hogan smiled. She sat up in bed, the covers slipping down to her waist and revealing her nudity. He did not think he had ever seen a woman more beautiful.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said.

"Nothing, really. I have to get up in a few hours anyway. You don't…you should go back to sleep."

Hogan rolled her eyes.

"You should sleep in one morning." She said.

"Hogan…"

"No. The world will not end if Josh Lyman slept until seven. You have been doing this for eight years without a real break. Uncle Leo had a very bed heart attack; you saw it. I won't let that happen to you."

"Be careful, I could start to think you like me." Josh replied.

"Oh no, we can't go there." She smiled. "I want to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"A, no you can't. B, its fun trying to wrestle control from you."

She relaxed against the pillows, pulling Josh into her arms. He slid his arms around her waist and his leg across hers. Then Josh exhaled; he always did in her arms. How did she make him feel this way…how did he lose his heart to Hogan Cregg? The fear was already seeping into his skull. He didn't know how to make this work. He did not know how not to screw this up. The crazy work hours already limited the amount of time they spent together. The fact that they were a secret meant it was impossible to be seen too much, if at all, in public. They spent so many nights sleeping in each other's beds…that was all there was time for now. Would she soon tire of just being his vampire companion?

"Hey, I realized I never asked you what your favorite song is." Josh said as he tried not to yawn.

"Its Foolish Games by Jewel. I also love New York, New York by Ryan Adams and anything by Tina Turner."

"I love Tina Turner." Josh said.

"I found your secret stash of Tina CDs on the side of the stereo."

"Ah, the searching of my apartment has already taken place. Did I pass inspection?"

"Yeah. Honestly, I did not think you would do such a good job hiding the porn considering you do live alone. I couldn't find it."

"Really? Cool."

"Tell me your favorite song."

"All-time favorite is You Better Be Good To Me. It is followed closely by My Life. Sometimes I can't figure out which I love more."

"I love New Wave music. We used to visit CJ in California and she played it all the time. Now I love Echo and the Bunnymen, the Psychedelic Furs, and The Smiths. I love Morrissey."

"Don't you like the Dave Matthews Band? I thought all college chicks loved them."

"Shut up."

Hogan pinched him and Josh recoiled.

"Oh, you are going to get it now."

Josh began to tickle her and Hogan fought back. He finally pinned her to the bed.

"Declare me king." He said.

"Ha! You wish."

"Do it, or I am never letting you up."

"Never!"

Josh leaned and kissed her lips. Hogan opened her mouth to let his tongue in. She pushed her knee between his legs as he still held her down on the bed. Josh moved his hands down from holding her arms to caressing her; she moaned against his mouth.

"Declare me king." He said breathlessly when he pulled away.

Hogan laughed, kissing him again. There was no way in hell she would do it and Josh loved that. She reached into the nightstand drawer for the condoms…it was a journey she could make with her eyes closed.

"I am thinking of investing heavily in a latex company." Josh said as he suited up.

"It's definitely a money maker. Ooh honey."

"You OK?"

"You hit the right spot immediately."

Josh rolled over so that Hogan was on top. She rode him hard, full of her usual youthful energy and gusto. Josh grunted as her body squeezed his erection.

"Oh Hogan, damn you're going to kill me one of these days."

She took his hand in hers, sliding their fingers together. She never talked during sex, at least not much, and Josh was trying to break her out of that. He wanted to know how he made her feel. He wanted to know how she liked to be touched and what she could do without. He wanted her to talk dirty to him.

"Fuck me harder Lyman!"

Like that. When she said things like that, it made Josh's head almost pop off his neck. He began to thrust into her and they had their orgasms together. Hogan cried his name again, his last name, and fell onto his chest.

"See, I don't have to declare you king. I can just do that." she said.

"Damn right. Guess what?"

"What?" she sat up a bit to kiss his lips.

"I'm sleeping until seven this morning." He said.

"Look at that Lyman; positive reinforcement works almost every time."

Hogan lay on the bed and curled her body around his. Josh never ceased to smile when she did that. Her hand found his heart, the beat a comfort to her.

"It beats for you." He said before he could stop himself.

"Don't be mushy." She replied with a giggle.

"Yeah sorry. Lack of sleep I think."

"Go to sleep Josh."

He closed his eyes, finding that sleep came easy for him. He was getting in too deep, now was the time to run or put his cards on the table. Everyone knew Josh Lyman had an awful poker face. He had not done this since Amy, and everyone knew how well that went. He had no idea how Hogan felt. She was young and living alone in the city. She worked in the White House; her aunt was Second Lady. She could have her pick of the litter and she chose him. How long? Maybe this was vacuous summer fun for her. The White House Chief of Staff was not looking forward to the inevitable conversation on the subject.

"I'm so glad it does." Hogan said when she was sure he was asleep.

***


End file.
